Ballooners Society
by Crittab
Summary: "Don't preach to me about romance, Annie! I once had a three way in a hot air balloon!" Jeff/Annie/Britta threesome. Rated M. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Summary:** "Don't preach to me about romance, Annie! I once had a three way in a hot air balloon!"

* * *

**Ballooners Society**

**April 2011**

"I can't believe you brought that up!" Annie scolded Jeff as soon as they were free-and-clear of the rest of the group.

Moments earlier, Pierce had announced to the group that he was going to marry a beautiful, _young_ woman he'd met only the night before. That had prompted Jeff to defend his own grasp of romance by mentioning a certain _something_ he'd done a few months prior.

"Brought what up?" Jeff feigned ignorance, just as Britta ran up to meet them, a similar look of irritation on her features.

"You're the one who said we needed to be discreet," Annie continued. "And here you are, pulling out the hot air balloon thing like it's no big deal!" Britta went to stand beside Annie. Both women crossed their arms and glared at Jeff.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. It's not like I named names," Jeff defended. Britta rolled her eyes.

"Jeff, everyone in the group knows the three of us went up in that hot air balloon together—they're going to figure it out," she said. Annie nodded furiously.

"And even if they don't, I don't want you telling people about that day, Jeff. It wasn't exactly my best moment." Both Britta and Jeff turned to her with surprise.

"What do you mean, '_not your best moment'?_" Britta questioned. "The way I remember it, you were having a pretty good time yourself." Annie flushed.

"I didn't mean like _that_... I just mean that the local Ballooners Society expected me to maintain a certain level of professionalism, and... well... _that_ happened." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Annie. It's not like they're ever going to find out what you did... and what we did to you..." he was teasing her now, enjoying the crimson red that had taken over her cheeks, neck and chest.

"Yea," Britta said, suddenly choosing to drop her irritation with Jeff in favour of something more amusing. "In fact, I think the last time we made you blush that hard, Jeff was... well... hard."

"Britta!" Annie cried. "Can we please just drop it? We all made an agreement to keep..._what happened..._ under wraps. I've held up my end of the bargain, and now it's time for you two to do it too."

"Fine. It's more fun to relive the memory without having to think about you nagging me about it anyway," Jeff said, a faraway look in his eyes. Annie smacked his chest and turned to storm away. Britta laughed lightly at her retreating figure.

"We should probably go smooth things over with her," she said after a moment. Jeff offered a one shoulder shrug, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" He nodded. "Pig."

* * *

**October 2010**

"I've been training for months," Annie insisted, pulling the study group toward the sea of hot air balloons that littered an open field on the outskirts of Greendale. In her efforts to try new things, Annie had been taking lessons to learn to fly a hot air balloon. She wasn't licensed to fly the big ones, but these light ones that were owned by the Ballooners Society she was able to fly after doing a few weeks of training. She decided to bring the group along so she could show off her new skill, and maybe make some memories with her friends at the same time.

The group looked on nervously at the scene before them. The excuses came quickly.

"I can't put my life in danger like that, An-nie... I have babies!"

"Troy and I have a Cougar Town exhibition next week that we really need to be alive for."

"I'm too important to die."

"I have Radiohead tickets for tonight..."

Jeff bit his tongue when he saw Annie's face drop. As much as he wanted to use his, "I'm too beautiful to die like this," line, he just couldn't. That damn woman always got what she wanted out of him (well... almost always—certain make-out incidents notwithstanding).

"I'll give it a shot," he said, resigned. Annie beamed as she leapt toward him, pulling him in for a hug and talking a mile a minute about how exciting it would be for him. Britta watched on, a nagging feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as the young woman's excitement about her time in the air with Jeff grew and grew.

Her time _alone_ in the air with Jeff.

"You know what?" Britta interjected. "I believe in you, Annie. I'm in." The younger woman's smile faltered ever-so-slightly, but she recovered quickly.

"Great! So it'll be just the three of us, then." Jeff felt his stomach drop.

"Just the three of us," he repeated, looking between the two women. "Yaaaaayyyy..."

* * *

Jeff's heart leapt into his throat as the balloon carried them away from the safety of the ground. He didn't think he was scared of heights, but for some reason being trapped in a basket in the sky with only Annie and a balloon standing between him and a horrible, painful death was unsettling.

He felt sick.

Annie and Britta, on the other hand, were chattering excitedly about the view from _way up here_. Neither seemed to notice or care that they were most likely just seconds away from death.

"You're looking kind of pale there, Jeff," Britta teased, poking him in the shoulder. He didn't feel it, though. His eyes were trained on the ground, now easily two hundred feet below them, and he couldn't think of anything other than the various ways he could fall out of this rickety contraption.

"Jeff?" Annie asked. She took in his pale complexion and the way he stared over the edge, recognizing the first signs of panic when she saw them. She stepped over to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Jeff," she repeated more firmly.

"I think he's catatonic," Britta chimed in, moving to his other side and waving her hand in front of his face. Annie frowned.

"Come on, Jeff. Just take a breath and relax." He continued to stare. Britta rolled her eyes.

"This is ridiculous. Clearly he's not listening to a word we're saying. Typical."

"Britta! Jeff is in a state of panic here. We've got to do something to bring him out of it before we land, or else everyone is going to think I did something wrong."

"Oh, right, because this is all about you and your stupid balloon club."

"Ballooning Society, and of course it is! What are they going to think if I bring Jeff back like this?" Britta rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I guess you'd better find a way to bring him out of it, because we only have another fifteen minutes before we need to head back down."

Annie bit her lip, contemplating this.

Suddenly, she grabbed Jeff's face and brought it down to hers, melding her lips hard with his. Somewhere in his brain, Jeff knew what was happening, but he was still too disturbed by his current situation to care, or reciprocate.

Annie let go of his head and he continued to stare into the distance. Britta smirked.

"Was that as good for you as it clearly was for him?" she couldn't keep the snarky tone out of her voice if she wanted to. Annie sighed, defeated.

"Well, that was my plan... what have you got."

Britta looked between her two friends. On the one hand, she was perfectly happy to let them both suffer through the humiliation this little experience would undoubtedly cause (big, tough Jeff afraid of a little hot air balloon; Annie 'I'm so perfect' Edison failing at something). But despite her gut reaction, she still felt kind of bad for the fact that this (admittedly cool) experience was being tainted by two overgrown children.

"Fuck," Britta sighed. She went with the first thing that came to mind, dropping to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked, eyes widening as Britta began undoing Jeff's pants.

"I'm taking care of this," Britta said, tugging the material down. Jeff seemed to take notice of this, slightly, but only just barely wavered.

"By doing what, exactly?" Annie asked, a little hysterical at what was clearly about to take place in front of her. Britta looped her fingers in the waistband of Jeff's underwear and tugged. Annie's hand shot to cover her eyes as Jeff's lower body was revealed.

"Oh please," Britta teased. "It's not like you didn't get an eyeful during his stupid naked pool game last year."

With that, the blond woman took hold of Jeff and began to pump. This, unsurprisingly, was quite effective in pulling the man out of his little trance. He blinked down at the woman.

"What...?" he asked. Britta looked up at him, not unhanding his rapidly stiffening member.

"Welcome back," she greeted. Annie, eyes still covered, chimed in.

"Okay, he's back, you can stop now," she said with a nervous lilt to her voice. Jeff let out a sound of approval when Britta did something he liked. Annie felt that sound travel from her ears all the way through her body, giving her a spike of arousal.

Britta looked between the two of them, still pumping away, feeling weirdly excited by the whole thing. Sure, she'd already slept with Jeff so she knew what she would be getting out of him (and it was nothing to sneeze at), but the introduction of Annie added a whole new element to the proceedings.

It intrigued her.

She looked up at Jeff, finding him looking down at her with a slightly dazed expression.

"What do you think, Jeff," she squeezed a little harder, drawing a moan out of him. "Do you want me to stop?" Before he could answer, she stuck her tongue out and flicked the tip.

"Oh, fuck," Jeff moaned. "Don't stop."

Britta smirked and leaned in, taking him in her mouth. Annie's hand dropped and she glared at Jeff, doing her best to keep her eyes on his face (which was doing insane things to her body as the waves of pleasure became apparent on his features). Jeff watched Britta suck him off for a moment before turning to Annie, who gaped at the pair.

He couldn't really account for what he did next, chalking it up to temporary insanity induced by a life-threatening situation.

He grabbed Annie by the back of the neck and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly. It didn't take her long to respond.

Britta felt a surge of arousal go through her as she peered up at the pair making out while she continued to work Jeff with her hands and mouth. She reached her free hand over to Annie, sliding it slowly up the inside of her leg, which was bare up to mid-thigh where the younger woman's skirt began.

Annie didn't even notice Britta's hand until it slipped under her skirt. She pulled away quickly from Jeff's lips that had entranced her and peered down at the other woman, who still had Jeff in her mouth, and her hand halfway up Annie's inner-thigh.

She didn't really mean to do what she did next.

Annie clung to Jeff and unwittingly ground herself against his leg, finding herself completely turned on by Britta's efforts both on Jeff and on her.

Then Britta's fingers began playing over her panty-covered slit, and she moaned, dragging Jeff's lips back to hers, and grinding against him again.

For Jeff's part—he didn't think he'd ever experienced something so fucking sexy in his life as having one gorgeous friend sucking him off and another shamelessly grinding herself against him, seeking relief.

He felt compelled to contribute more to the proceedings... it was only fair.

Jeff pulled his now very hard member away from Britta and fell to his knees, reaching out for the blond and kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. He took this opportunity to begin pushing her clothes out of the way, removing her jacket and pulling his lips from hers just long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

Annie sat down with them. Jeff turned to the younger woman and administered the same fate to her cardigan and blouse.

The next few moments were a flurry of activity as the three rapidly undressed each other, falling into each other and touching wherever their hands could reach.

When Jeff finally sunk a finger into Annie's hot core, he knew this wouldn't last long. He needed to be inside of someone.

That was when Britta took the opportunity to crawl on top of Annie and kiss her deeply.

If Jeff hadn't been ready to fuck someone before, he was definitely there now.

Sitting back, he appraised the situation. Britta straddled Annie, whose legs were spread wide giving him an incredible view of both of their ladyparts. He reached back to his pants pocket and retrieved a condom from his wallet, slipping it on quickly and positioning himself behind Britta.

Britta cried out into Annie's neck as Jeff entered her swiftly from behind, setting up a quick pace.

From her position, Annie could see Jeff bucking wildly into their friend, whose body now jerked against her own with each thrust, and whose moans echoed in her ear, and whose hands had begun kneading desperately at her breasts.

A surge of arousal coursed through her body, more intense than she'd ever experienced. Jeff's eyes found hers, and he winked, offering a smirk as he continued to fuck Britta. Annie moaned. Britta moaned. Jeff moaned.

Annie was ready to switch things up. She reached down between her and Britta and applied pressure to Britta's clit, hoping to finish her friend off quickly so she could get a chance with Jeff before he came.

"Jeff," she whispered. "Please."

At the sound of Annie's plea, Britta felt the coil in her stomach burst. Between Jeff's cock inside of her, and Annie's fingers on her clit and breath on her neck, the cumulative sensations sent her quickly over the edge, and she came hard around Jeff, bucking back into him as well as she could from her position on top of Annie.

Jeff pulled out. Britta climbed off and crawled heavily to the side.

"How do you want it?" Jeff asked the younger woman. Annie swallowed hard, considering her options.

Quickly, Annie crawled to her knees and pushed Jeff backward into a seated position. She climbed into his lap, and placed him at her entrance. Once in position, she hesitated.

"You know we don't have to do this, Annie," he said softly, running his hand through her hair. Annie smirked and with a shake of her head to clear her inhibitions, she sunk down onto him, his cock still wet with Britta's release, making him slide in easily.

"Fuck, Annie" Jeff moaned, grabbing hold of her hips and steadying her on top of him. Together, they set up a pace that was nearly as frantic as the one he'd taken with Britta.

Britta sat back and rubbed her now very sensitive clit while she watched Annie fuck Jeff just a few feet away. All of the times she'd been jealous about the possibility of this happening, she never imagined she would find it so fucking sexy to witness. She felt her orgasm build again as she rubbed herself.

"Britta," Annie moaned, watching the woman over her shoulder as she bounced on Jeff's cock, feeling herself edging toward the brink. Britta regarded the young woman through heavy lidded eyes as she rubbed faster at her clit. "C'mere," Annie instructed. Britta did so, and was shocked when Annie anchored herself to Jeff with one arm, and grabbed Britta's neck with the other, dragging her mouth to her own. Annie moaned at the sensation of Jeff's cock inside of her and Britta's soft, pliable lips beneath hers.

Jeff could barely keep his vision straight as the two gorgeous, naked women made out in front of him while one fucked herself senseless on his cock. Feeling the need to contribute a little more, he reached out with one hand and batted Britta's hand away from her clit, taking over. He sunk three fingers into her while roughly rubbing his palm against the sensitive bud in a way he knew would build her up quickly.

The three huddled together in the few remaining moments of their hot air balloon trip, kissing, moaning and crying out as Annie fucked Jeff hard while Jeff brought Britta up quickly beside them.

Annie began grinding down desperately on Jeff, finding friction against her clit with each stroke as her orgasm began to take hold. She pulled her mouth away from Britta's and held on tightly to Jeff as she let the pleasure overtake her. Jeff's free hand dug into her hips and he bucked up into her, finding himself only seconds from coming as she clenched around him. He doubled his efforts on Britta's clit, bringing her up quickly for a second time. Her cries melded with Annie's as the two found release at the same time.

Jeff followed quickly, releasing himself into his condom with a grunt and Annie's name on his lips.

The three fell back into a heap of sweaty, naked bodies, satisfied and spent.

After they'd righted themselves and redressed, Annie navigated them home.

Jeff didn't think about how high they were again.

**End**

* * *

_Sooooooo... this is the first time I've ever tried something like this. Hopefully I gave each character their due (I'm used to only getting TWO people off, cut me some slack). _


End file.
